Dearest Enemy
by YouSentMeFlying
Summary: "Victimization… everywhere we go. Judgment. The whole world seems to be ganging up on us and I can't take it anymore! We need to do something about this!"
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is about to get really fucked up. If you're against drugs and sex and violence don't read. But then again if you were against those things, why would you watch American Horror Story in the first place? ;)**

**Both me (Nina) and Kara have been working pretty hard on this and have been getting serious Jate (Jade/Tate) feels over the last month; we only hope you guys can experience the same. ;) **

**This story was entirely Kara's idea, so props to her for being so fucking brilliant. **

**We'll be alternating chapters (**_**chap. 1: Kara, chap. 2: Nina, chap. 3: Kara… and so on and so forth**_**) so we can hopefully be getting the chapters written and published as soon as possible. **

**I feel like I'm rambling here, as I always do. The first few chapters may be a bit slow, only because we have to set up the storyline properly; however, it'll really start to take off in either chapter three or four. **

**Warning: Strong sexual content, including BDSM. Strong drug content. Strong violence. Strong language. (Too bad fanfiction no longer allows MA ratings.)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

"Tate. This is the boy's bathroom. _Boy's_."

Tate gave Jade a slight smile before rummaging around in his bag again. "I locked the door," He paused to look at her. "Don't worry, babe," he breathed, his smirk visible in his voice. Jade gave an uneasy glance towards the door.

"I don't want, like, someone walking in on this. What are you doing anyway? Can't it wait?"

Tate let out a frustrated sigh. "It's my birthday, remember? So be quiet. And I told you, the door is locked." Tate looked up at her. "And besides, now that I'm eighteen, we're gonna have to keep hiding out like this." His smirk widened, letting his bag sit on the toilet as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her lips curled up a little at that, arms snaking around his neck.

"Yeah, you like that? Sneaking around... It's hot, isn't it?" Tate asked softly, moving his lips to her neck, sucking at the bottom of her jaw lightly. She tugged on the bottom of his hair. "You're acting like I'm a child. I'm only seventeen." He bit at her neck softly, smirking again at her gasp.

"Still. It's illegal. But, if illegality is what turns you on, I have the greatest idea. You don't have to tell me your answer yet. Think about it."

xxx

Tate left Jade at her next class, kissing her on the cheek before leaving, fifteen minutes into the period. No use in going to class now, he thought. He put his hands in his pockets and walked down the empty hallway. He hoped Jade would be on board. He's done it before, and he knows it won't hurt. Just once.

He kicked a ball of paper out of the way, fiddling with the keys in his pocket. He and Jade weren't the most liked kids in the school. In fact, they were probably the most hated. They were outcasts. _Freaks._ Jade acted like she didn't care. And most of the time she didn't. But it still broke his heart to see his girlfriend get treated like that. He balled his fists around his keys, but let go quickly when he realized the palm of his hand started bleeding. He waited out in the bathroom for the rest of the period before heading to his next class.

xxx

"Tate. You're up next. I assume you've prepared a speech, yes?"

Tate flashed a lazy grin at his teacher before hopping over his desk up to the front.

"My name is Tate Langdon, and this is my 'pet peeve' speech." He coughed, clearing his throat unnecessarily loud. He leaned back against the board, and yawned before beginning. "My pet peeves are when my mom forgets to buy vodka. When my girlfriend is on her period. When the neighbor lets his dog wander into my backyard. You wanna know what I did to the dog when he was on my property?" Tate paused and smiled. "Well, I can't really tell you what I did to the dog, now can I? Let's just say there was a lot of bloodshed." He laughed, and watched as the teacher's eyes grew huge and mortified.

xxx

After collecting his pink slip from the principal, Tate went to clear out his locker. He was only suspended for two days, but it was the weekend, so he wouldn't be back for a while. Plus he kept his stash of cigarettes in there, and he knew Jade would want them right after school. He slipped the pack into his coat pocket and flipped the hood up over his curly blond hair. He smiled to himself as he remembered Jade tugging on the ends of his curls. He hoped that would happen again later, when she came over.

xxx

"Suspended? Seriously?" Jade asked, resting her combat boot clad feet up on his dashboard. She lit a cigarette, holding it to her mouth with one hand.

"I didn't think what I said was too bad. I was just being truthful. Those are my pet peeves," he said, glancing over at her before looking back at the road. Jade laughed, and blew out a puff of smoke. "You're insane. You are the only kid who would get suspended on their _birthday_."

Tate shrugged. "Give me a drag, babe?" Jade held her cigarette to his lips for a second, pulling it away before he could get a big enough puff. He shook his head as he blew out the smoke. "Did you decide? Are you gonna do it?" He eyed her carefully, and she picked off her black nail polish.

"Yeah. Okay, I will."

**I (Nina) will be going out of country the 5th-12th of this month so I'm not quite sure if I'll have the time to post the second chapter right away. If I do not, I'll either have Kara do that for me, or it'll have to wait until I return from my trip. Though you should know it's already completed and pretty badass.**

**ANYWAYS, what do you think Jade is agreeing to? Let us know in a review. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I feel awkward with these a/ns, and I'm too tired to type one, so I shall just say it was Nina who wrote this chapter. Okay. **

Jade had been in Tate's room hundreds of times in the past, and there was always a good purpose to her being there; this reasoning, however, she was still a little hesitant about.

She'd had her assumptions before, but shook it off and figured she was exaggerating – she never would have thought Tate would be into that kind of thing. _Drugs_… it just seemed like such a dirty habit. Especially the kind that he'd owned up to her about taking.

Jade sat at the edge of Tate's king-sized bed, staring through him as he arranged a few lines on a mirror that sat atop his bureau. Her palms were sweaty, her legs bouncing up and down in anticipation. What the hell was she doing? How did she end up in such a horrible situation? Jade was a good girl, for the most part; she didn't do stuff like this.

_The loud shrill of a sharpened razorblade scraping across the mirror surged through Jade's skull. It echoed, shattering through the protective tissue over her eardrums. _

"Babe," Tate said firmly, knocking her out of whatever world she'd drifted off to. He was kneeling down in front of her now – somehow this went without notice. "Did you hear what I said?"

"What?" she questioned. "Sorry… I spaced out." She's never been more uneasy over anything in her life.

Tate reached up to stroke the indigo highlights that dangled down over her face as he spoke, "don't be nervous." A hand mirror was placed in his free hand, a white powdered substance dusting over the surface. "It's fucking great for your self-confidence."

"I don't need a confidence boost." That was a lie. But doing this, cocaine, it wasn't the answer for her to get that assurance that she needed.

He let out a desperate sigh. "Don't back out on me now; you promised me you would do this!" His arm glided back to cup his hand around the back of her neck. He was gentle with his touch. "It makes you feel good. Come on…"

"That's what you told me the first time having sex would be like and I couldn't feel my thighs for a week."

"You loved it," he whispered seductively. His lips curled mischievously over his pearl-white teeth. She laughed uncomfortably, gazing at the mirror out of the corner of her eye. "And besides, after you take this, the sex is out-of-this-world amazing." Jade didn't object to that one. Now she finally knew why Tate was so wild between the sheets. Tate raised his lips to her ear, whispering those words that sent a shiver up her spine, "you know I'm a monster in bed. If we do this together, you'll have the greatest sensation of your life."

She tried to ignore his comments, and reached for one of the plastic straws that Tate had set aside on the mirror. Her entire body vibrated in arousal. "Whatever." She'd seen this being done several times on television, but that didn't make her any less nervous. She wasn't stupid; she knew the drug was supposed to make you feel wonderful at first, and then it would eventually fuck up your life and make you lose everything. Jade wasn't very happy with where she was in life, though she never thought she would resort to hardcore drugs in the end. "Fuck it, let's do this…"

Tate smirked in satisfaction and sat the mirror down on the bed to where it was almost eye-level. Lifting the transparent straw, he positioned it just underneath the opening of his nose. He let out a deep breath before drawing the powder through his nostril. He enjoyed the immediate feeling it gave him.

Jade watched her boyfriend glide the straw over two of the four lines he'd prepared for the two of them just moments ago. Her hands shook uncontrollably, and she swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of her throat. She felt extremely nauseous.

Tate lifted his head, grinning widely at the girl. "Go ahead, Jade." He held the mirror up to her face; his arms were trembling from the drive.

Spotting the crazy in his eyes, Jade finally gave in; she reflected every last detail she'd witnessed Tate go over.

_Straw beneath the nostril. Hair brushed out of her face. Eyes focused on the lines which lay before her._

Her small frame was shaking by now, her vision blurring unwillingly. Tate was mumbling something at her side, his words running together in a complete high – she'd blocked him out, however; her ears were throbbing with hushed warmth. She went in for it; she couldn't hesitate any longer when she knew it was going to occur whether she had the desire or not.

The first inhale was rough; Jade could feel the dust irritate the back of her nose and slowly drain down her throat in a mucus-like form. Choking on the substance, she realized she must have done something wrong.

Tate was still muttering on about something irrelevant – she couldn't recall a time when he was silent for longer than five minutes.

She went for it again. Straw positioned, eyes closed; she brought the powder in just as Tate had before her. She didn't gag, she didn't pull back. She couldn't sense it being there at all. Her face began to turn numb, and she couldn't distinguish if that was a normal effect or not. Though, she didn't stop to question it. She couldn't stop. _She didn't want to stop_.

"Take it slow," Tate reminded her as she leaped for the second line. Of course, she disregarded everything he was saying, and swiped the mirror clean, leaving it spotless, as if she were a professional.

Her body was bursting with energy. Her thoughts were running wild, all over the place; she couldn't seem to grab ahold of one thought without her mind racing again. "I don't see what all the fuss was about." She half-laughed at this. "What was I so nervous about? This is great! I feel amazing!" All of her anxiety and nausea was pushed aside, being replaced by the indescribable sensation of the high.

She dragged Tate back up to her side and caressed her lips over his cheek playfully. She wanted him all to herself. She was ready to thank him for introducing her to such a prodigious companion.

Tate smiled at the girl, flashing his teeth as he did this. "I told you it was—"

"So how about that sex you promised me, Tate?" Her lips shifted down to his and let them linger there for a moment. Everything inside of her was telling her to go crazy on him; she needed to run on this energy or she feared she was going to lose herself in the high.

The whole purpose of Tate bringing her over to his house was to go over a plot he'd come up with some time ago. It's taken him an entire semester to get the courage to finally consider speaking to her about it.

Being careful not to hurt her, he lightly pushed her away, smiling at the desperate girl. She frowned at his actions. "I have a better idea." Never once in his life had Tate turned down sex with his girlfriend; though there's always a first for everything. "What do you say we go on a mission? Just you and me."

"What kind of mission?" Jade rose to her feet, the energy building up more and more within her. She found it nearly unbearable to sit still for too long.

Tate followed suit, grabbing her chilled hands between his. He was full of enthusiasm, the special powder making his indecisiveness disappear. "Think of it as a vacation away from this place! All we have to do is pack up our shit and leave." After waiting for so long, he was actually going to do this. No turning back now.

She frowned at this, slightly confused as to what exactly he was asking her to do. "You mean run away together?"

He shook his head. "No, no, no, not forever. We'll come back. It's just a temporary thing."

Jade thought about it for a moment, though her mind was continuously alternating back and forth between diverse topics. What was the question again? "_If _I said yes, what would we do on this vacation?"

"Glad you asked." He smiled once again, sliding his hands loose from hers to kneel down in front of his bed. He was rummaging around under the mattress; he seemed to be looking for something particularly significant.

This decision was going to alter their lives forever. They can never go back to the life they have now, the life they cherish; everything was about to change.

_Time was moving too fast. _

Tate stood up again, bearing two old-fashioned shotguns in either of his hands. Everything about Tate seemed to be amazingly passé. He smiled over at Jade, who watched him curiously. What the hell did he have in mind for the two of them? She was definitely intrigued now.

"What's this?" She asked, taking a step forward.

"This is my brilliant plan." One handedly, he cocked one of the guns noisily – by the expression on her face, he couldn't decipher whether or not she was excited about what it was he was about to say. "I'm sick and tired of everyone at school treating us like vomit," he continued. "They think we're nothing, Jade._ Nothing_. Looking down on us like they think they're better than us. They fucking aren't. They hate us. They deserve to burn in hell." He had absolutely no idea where he was going with this; the drugs had gotten to his head a little too much. "We need to take out this human race, you know? Teach the shit-infested assholes a lesson or two. God didn't put us on His beautiful earth for it to turn out the way it is. Victimization… everywhere we go. Judgment. The whole world seems to be ganging up on us and I can't take it anymore! We need to do something about this!"

Jade held up a finger, pursing her lips together in an attempt to comprehend everything he had thrown at her in the last minute and a half. It was a lot for one girl to take in while, at the same time, being strung out of her mind.

First off, Tate was the most anti-Christian individual she knew, so why on earth would he bring up God? Secondly, if this was some kind of joke, she was going to strangle the life out of him. Tate should know better than to mess with her head. Thirdly, what the hell was she having for dinner? No… wait, that's way off topic. "So let me make sure I'm understanding this… you want to shoot up the school?" she was in complete disbelief. First the drugs, and now this? She clearly didn't know her boyfriend as well as she thought she did.

Tate snickered at her silly statement. "I'm saying we're going to shoot up a bunch of randoms. Go out on the road for a length of time, blow shit up…" he trailed off. "We're going to kick some ass with this shit."

"But why, exactly?"

"Why the fuck not?" He laughed again, outstretching his arms toward the heavens where both of the weapons were still grasped in his hands. "Imagine the headlines – _Jade and Tate, The New Bonnie and Clyde_. I can see our faces on CNN now. We can become famous, Jade! We could so pull this off!"

Jade reached for one of the shotguns. "I would look so hot holding up banks." Maybe his intentions were good, like he was making it out to be, though she couldn't see herself hurting innocent people the way he'd described. Perhaps she could watch him do it; be his lookout.

"You're damn right, babe. We could go worldwide with this!"

**Ship Jate yet? ;) If not, I'm sure next chapter, written by Kara, will change your mind. We're about to go wild with this shit.**


End file.
